Punch Time Exploders Wiki
Welcome to the Punch Time Exploders Welcome to the Punch Time Exploders Wiki! Imagine for a moment what would happen if all of your favorite Cartoon Network characters came together, traveled to other universes beyond our own, befriend other heroes, and maybe a few villains who had a change of heart, and battle the forces of evil. In short, you have the Punch Time Exploders! Have fun, see the sights, really enjoy and get to know the charatcers, and check for any new updates, character wikis, moisodes (cross between of a movie, and an episode as a series), and if you like, work on the articles a little, to correct spelling, add special info, and add an image you think would look good, as long as it is related top the subject at hand. (please refer to the rules and guidelines to avoid getting in trouble.) Required Character Pages Heroes *Ben Tennyson (Incomplete; we need pages of ALL of Ben's alien heroes) *The Skylanders Army (Incomplete; we need pages of ALL Skylanders) Villains *Void the Living Planet *Mojo Jojo *Duchess *Terrence Other Characters Gravity Falls *Suggesica *Dr. Karate *Czar-barian Original Characters Gravity Falls *Marcus Raspberry *Wallace Eldington *Albert Poppycock *(Last name Pufong) *(Last name Seoul) *(Last name Kimchi) *Romance Academy Love Interests (troo lawrve aworts) Required Moisodes/Chronicles Page Moisodes Punch Time Exploders (Coming soon...) SpongeBob and Friends (X-OvrLuvr Version) (Coming soon...) Chronicles This subsection is for Chronicles Episodes only. For the most part, the Moisodes list is covered, but if anyone has other ideas, feel free to talk to me on my Talk Page. Original Chronicles This enlists all the future Chronicles that have an original storyline. *Unnamed Johnny Bravo Chronicles Episode (Bernadette is looking for more recruits for the newly-formed Punch Time Exploders. Unfortunately, the only applicant that filled out a registration form was Johnny Bravo, who mainly wanted the job to impress the ladies. During the first days of Johnny's internship, the team has to figure out if there are any redeeming qualities that he has.) MLP: FiM Chronicles This enlists any future MLP-related Chronicles. *Prelude to Reformation (Post-''Friendship is Magic'' Episode. After being turned back from Nightmare Moon after her return, Luna is still feeling upset that no one appreciates her nights. Celestia tries to get her to come out, to no avail, and must rely on our heroes to snap her out of her funk.) *??? (Post-''Applebuck Season'' Episode. After Applejack was given an earful from the infamous Pred Judas, Applejack is considering giving up the farm life, and now her friends have to convince her otherwise.) *??? (Post-''Dragonshy'' Episode) Scroopfan Redux This list is for future Chronicles episodes that are basically remakes of Scroopfan's Chronicles Episodes, used with his permission, of course. Coming soon... Gravity Falls Chronicles *The True Story of the Gobblewonker (Plot pending...) *Women Can Be Manly Too (Plot pending...) *??? (Plot: Mabel attends the unexpected funeral of President Quentin Trembley.) *Fight Fighters 2 (Plot pending...) *The Summerween that Wouldn't End (Plot pending...) *The Shallow End (Plot pending...) *Girlz Cray-zee (Plot pending...) *Jurassic Falls (Plot pending...) *Back to the Bunker (Plot pending...) *The Other Six Real Girls (Plot pending...) *Return of the Blind Eye (Plot pending...) Pending *The Fox and the Hound- It's up for debate whether this belongs in the Punch Time Exploders series or the SpongeBob and Friends (X-OvrLuvr Version) adventures series. **Untitled Fox and the Hound Moisode (Ver. 1) *The Punch Time Exploders Meet Steven Universe: The Movie (Planned in response to the announcement of the Steven Universe movie) *Punch Time Exploders and Teen Titans GO! To the Movies (Planned) *Punch Time Exploders: The Battle for Mewni (Planned) *Punch Time Exploders meet Moana *Punch Time Exploders meet the Incredibles (Planned; possible merged project of The Incredibles and Incredibles 2) *Punch Time Exploders meet Chicken Little *Zootopia- It's up for debate whether this belongs in the Punch Time Exploders series or the SpongeBob and Friends (X-OvrLuvr Version) adventures series. *The Jungle Book- It's up for debate whether this belongs in the Punch Time Exploders series or the SpongeBob and Friends (X-OvrLuvr Version) adventures series. *Bambi- It's up for debate whether this belongs in the Punch Time Exploders series or the SpongeBob and Friends (X-OvrLuvr Version) adventures series. *Dumbo- It's up for debate whether this belongs in the Punch Time Exploders series or the SpongeBob and Friends (X-OvrLuvr Version) adventures series. Sections Punch Time Exploders (Main Section) Moisodes (Movie/Episodes) Chronicles Rules and Regulations Punch Time Exploders (Team) Allies SpongeBob and Friends (X-OvrLuvr Version) Nicktoons Hero Gang Disney Kingdom Hearts Fighting Force The Universal High Council Villains Lord Rottenday Void the Living Planet Three Lords Alliance Miscellaneous Differences between SAF and PTE The Great Universal War The Video Game Wars Skylander Crystals Worlds Running Gags Latest activity Category:Browse